The present invention relates to hitch covers for vehicle trailer hitches.
Trailer hitches for passenger cars and trucks often include a receiver and a ball mount that is received in the receiver. The ball mount is often removed from the receiver when the trailer hitch is not in use. To common sizes of receivers (i.e., dimension of an aperture that receives the ball mount) are 1¼ inch and 2 inch.